1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a backlight unit, and more particularly to a backlight unit which can prevent a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) from being lifted off, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) that are one of widely used display devices are mainly used as TVs or monitors for measuring apparatuses and information terminals. However, the CRT is not suitable for the miniaturization and lightness of electronic products due to its size and weight.
In contrast, LCD devices are compact and light and consume low power, compared to the CRT. In particular, since LCD devices using thin film transistors (TFTs) exhibit a high quality display, a large screen size, and a color quality equivalent to the CRT, the LCD devices are widely used in many fields such as laptop PCs or monitors.
The LCD device includes a LCD module, a bottom cover support a rear surface of the LCD module, and a top case coupled to the bottom cover and fixing the LCD module. The LCD module includes a LCD panel for displaying an image, a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) provided at a side of the LCD panel, and a backlight unit arranged at a rear surface of the LCD panel to provide light.
The backlight unit under the LCD panel includes another FPC on which a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are mounted. Another FPC is accommodated at a side of a support main which is formed of a mold having a rectangular frame shape. A light guide plate and optical sheets are accommodated in the support main parallel to the LEDs.
Another FPC is fixed at the side of the support main using a fixing tape. A light shield tap is arranged between the LCD panel and the backlight unit to fix the LCD panel and the backlight unit. One end of the FPC is rotated by 180° to be electrically connected to a backlight driver that is provided at the rear surface of the backlight unit.
However, in a general compact LCD device configured as above, although the fixing tape is attached between another FPC and the support main, a lift-off phenomenon may be generated due to a repulsive force of another FPC. In a general compact LCD device, when another FPC is lifted off, light leakage may be generated in an area when the lift-off is generated.